Le début de la fin
by Fiction-Rubie
Summary: Elle devait se rendre compte jamais elle n'aurait droit au bonheur, le bonheur n'était qu'une illusion, on aimait s'y perdre, pensait qu'il est éternel, mais quand tout s'arrête on tomber de haut et souvent la chute était plus dur que l'on ne le pense. "Désoler Naruto"


Titre : Le début de la Fin

Manga : Naruto

Couple : Allusion à un Naruto x OC

Crédit : Le monde de Naruto appartiens à Masashi Kishimoto, Rubie est mon OC merci de ne pas le prendre ainsi que cet OS

 _Petit message_ _: Bonjours ou Bonsoir ! Premier one shot publié sur ! Je suis vraiment désolé des futures fautes que vous allez rencontre !_ _Je tiens aussi à soulignée qu'il y'a une allusion à un couple incestueux alors ceux qui n'aime merci de ne pas lire. Un commentaire est le bienvenu ainsi que des conseilles pour m'aide à m'améliore_

 _Let's go~  
_

La nuit venait de tomber dans le village de Konoha, un silence absolu régnée, la lune éclaire de ces doux rayons le village, le vent soufflait une douce brise, dans ce merveilleux cadre une ombre se mouvait agilement entre les arbres, sa course s'accéléra quand elle aperçu le village. Une chevelure rouge semblait volait dans le ciel pendant cette course, un visage marque par tristesse et les traces de larmes, mais aussi par un combat durement mené, le souffle court, elle continua à avancer dans la forêt de branches en branches. Quelques minutes suffirent à l'ombre pour atteindre le village caché de la feuille. Elle s'immobilisa un instant pour reprendre son souffle sa longue cape noire aux motifs de nuages pourpres montrée son affiliation à l'organisions constituer de criminel appelait Akatsuki.

Elle poursuivit sa course dans le village, passant par les toits pour arrivait enfin à son objectif la tour des Hokage.

Debout sur un toit, elle semblait regardée la tour des Hokages avant de descendre non sans avoir évite de tomber pitoyablement sur le sol. Elle eux un petit sourire avant de rentrée dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage, le souffle court à cause de sa course, son corps tremblait, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de force, d'un pas plus calme, elle longea les murs pour éviter de tomber au sol, les yeux ferme.

Elle se souvenait la première fois quelle était venu rapportait le rapport annuel d'itachi dans ce lieu, elle put rencontrée Tsunade et maintenant, elle devait la prévenir des sombres projets de son ancienne organisation, l'Akatsuki était définitivement morte à ces yeux. Elle s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre son souffle, elle sentait les douleurs du combat menait une grimace déforme son visage alors qu'un sentiment désagréable envahi son corps.

 _La Honte_

La honte d'avoir pris la fuite devant une telle personne, mais elle devait les prévenir son poing frappa le mur pendant qu'elle reprenait un peu de force, maudit soit cette personne qui l'a mis dans un tel état, elle espérait le voir mourir une bonne fois pour toute cette fois-ci

Elle arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit doucement pour enfin atteindre son objectif, devant elle Tsunade semblait surprise de la voir, dans un tel état, mais aussi a une heure pareille.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas être la normalement, mais… » déclara la jeune fille

« Rubie ?! Mais tu as vu ton état qu'es qui s'est passe ?! » s'écria la blonde en regardant l'état de celle-ci

Elle poursuivit sa phrase en ignorant la question de l'Hokage

« L'Akatsuki, à tellement changé depuis la mort d'itachi… Sasuke l'a rejoint, il apprit la vérité sur son frère, mais Obito a change la version, il… Il croit que…Konoha a manipulait itachi alors que - »

La voix de Rubie se fit plus faible pour ne devenir qu'un murmure avant de tomber au sol rapidement rattrapait par la blonde qui semblait inquiète par son état, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la cape de la rousse pour découvrir un corps marque un combat des plus terribles, des blessures parcourait son corps, l'une d'elles semblait plus inquiétante, elle avait du mal à ce cicatrice même avec le pouvoir de son démon

« Qui serait assez puissant pour la mettre dans un état pareille » pensa la blonde en regardant son corps avant de crier : reste avec moi Rubie !

La fille attrapa faiblement le vêtement de l'Hokage en la regardant faiblement dans un murmure, elle prononça

« Protéger….Naruto… ne… les…l-laisse…pas…détruire…Ceux…p-pourquoi…m-mes…parents…se… sont… Sacrifier… Désoler…de ne pas…être…à la hauteur…T-Tsunade

« Qu'es que tu racontes ?! Tout ira bien, tu m'entends ?! Rubie ?! »

Cria l'Hokage en regardant la jeune fille dans ces bras. Un petit sourire avait fleuri sur les lèvres de la rousse.

Elle n'avait pas était à la hauteur pour protéger tout ceux qui compter pour elle, chacun d'eux mourus devant ces yeux sans avoir pus les aides, mais elle put au moins une dernière fois rendre service à Konoha en les prévenant des plants de la nouvelle akatsuki, elle espérait que son frère arrête la démence de l'organisation tout reposerais sur ces mains maintenant.

Elle se sentait partir, ces yeux se fermaient douloureusement, elle se rappelait la première fois quelle vue son démon, de la première fois ou Deidara l'avait entraîne, le sourire de Sasori quand il jouait avec elle, de ces marionnettes qu'il créait pour elle. La douce odeur des repas de Konan. Des moments passaient à embêter Nagato pour qu'il l'entraîne, les disputes avec Kakuzu qui se terminait souvent en combat qu'il remportait, les bêtisés qu'elle préparait avec Tobi pour embêter Itachi. Les leçons que lui enseigne Hidan.

Elle devait se rendre compte jamais elle n'aurait droit au bonheur, le bonheur n'était qu'une illusion, on aimait s'y perdre, pensait qu'il est éternel, mais quand tout s'arrête on tomber de haut et souvent la chute était plus dur que l'on ne le pense.

Elle irait rejoindre ces personnes qui lui manquer tant, elle n'aurait aucun regret, son frère continuera sa vie sans savoir qu'elle était là, personne ne versera des larmes pour elle, tous ceux qui pourraient le faire étaient déjà dans l'au-delà.

« Désole Naruto » Fus la dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le noir complet.

La pluie commença a tomber sur le village de Konoha, le tonnerre grondait alors qu'une larme roula sur la joue de Rubie.

 ** _Fin~_**

 _Petit OS écrit sous un coup de tête, triste mais la vie n'est souvent pas rose surtout dans le manga Naruto, pour l'instant il y'a pas d'idée de suite mais si beaucoup de commentaire le demande alors j'y réfléchirais ~_

Bisous ~


End file.
